Whatever will be
by Evee9109
Summary: It is the first of a series of songfics. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Whatever will be, A Naruto Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Whatever will be" by Vanessa Hudgens. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Konohagkure

Twilight has fallen over the village and the streets were slowly being deserted. The night brings peace and serenity to the typically bustling streets. Many of the villagers head home after a long, exhaustive day. All, except some of the Shinobi who take turns guarding the village gates. Protecting the village and its people from threats from rival Shinobi villages or rogues in search of vengeance.

In the quiet bliss of my own room, I sit on top of the window sill, where I reminisce, silently, my life, back before it became so complicated. Back when Naruto, Sasuke, and I first became a team. Everything was so much easier back then, so simple. It is so hard to believe that those days are gone, never to come back. I missed those days so much, that I wished I could go back in time to relive them. But, I know it is impossible. No matter how much I wish, nothing will change. Naruto and I will still be here, hoping that one day all our hopes and dreams become a reality. And Sasuke will still be gone. Gone forever from our lives as he has been for two and a half years.

Sakura:(thinking) Sasuke, where are you? It's been years since I've seen you. Two, almost three years. It's been so long, yet I still can't bring myself to forget you. You're still here, in my heart and soul. You left in me a wound that will perhaps never heal. I must be the most stupid girl in the world for loving you the way I do. For loving the memory of a guy that will never love me.

I sighed and fought back tears that threatened to escape my jade green eyes. I am a complete and utter fool because I loved an impossible. Someone who undoubtedly would never return, not until he takes his revenge against his brother for the death of his family, his clan. I am a fool to even hope, that he'll return, for me. Why would he? I am certainly nothing special. I am not from one of the villages more prominent clans. I was just an ordinary girl, a medic-nin. I smiled bitterly and contemplated my worth to many of the other kunoichi. There were definitely girls much more worthy of someone like him. I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I opened them, slowly and stared back at the moon that was shining overhead. It was shimmering brightly overhead, covering the village in its light. I smiled and looked down towards the deserted street, where I saw two figures standing there, beneath the moonlight. As far as I could tell, it was a girl and a boy about my age. They were together, holding each others hands. They looked so happy together, so in love that it made me envy them. I wanted so much to be the girl down there. I wanted to be happy and I wanted to fall in love. If only I was able to love someone who hadn't left me damaged and unable to rip out his memory from my heart. Silently, I began humming a tune with my eyes closed. And before I knew it, I began to sing, mostly to myself.

Sakura: Sometimes I feel like a bird with broken wings. At times I dread my now and envy where I've been. But that's when quiet wisdom takes control. At least I've got a story no one's told. I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be. I've learned to take the good, the bad and breathe. 'Cause although we like to know what life's got planned. No one knows if shooting stars will land. These days it feels naïve; to put your faith in hope. To imitate a child falling backwards on the snow. 'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind. But now I try to under-analyze. I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be. I've learned to take the good, the bad and breathe. 'Cause although we like to know what life's got planned. No one knows if shooting stars will land. Is the rope I walk wearing thin? Is the life I love caving in? Is the weight on your mind, a heavy black bird caged inside? Say whatever will be will be. Take the good, the bad. Just breathe. "Cause although we like to know what life's got planned. No one knows if shooting stars will land. I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be. And I have learned to take the good, the bad and breathe. "Cause although we like to know what life's got planned. Things like that are never in your hands. No one knows if shooting stars will land.

I stop singing and slowly open my eyes. I look down and see that the couple had been dancing to my singing. They stopped and just stared at each other for a long moment. I walked away from the window and went to sit on my bed. I felt pathetic, sitting there feeling sorry for myself. I wanted to cry but what good would that do? It would only serve to bring me more pain and heartache. Reluctantly, I stood up and went to close my window. As I did, I saw a dark shadow standing in a corner of my room.

Sakura: Who are you?

The shadow remained silent and unaffected by the sound of my voice. Carefully, I grasped a weapon from my bedside table, trying not to alert my intruder of my actions. I walked slowly towards the stranger. When I was at a few inches from whoever it was, I brought the kunai knife I held in my hand in front of me and prepare to attack the trespasser if I had to.

Sakura: Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me?

I waited for a response but there wasn't one. I closed the space between us and raised my weapon to attack. But, before the kunai could hurt whoever it was, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I gasped in shock at the strength of my intruder. I realized it had to be a man, judging from his height. I winced in pain and I dropped to kunai. It fell noiselessly on my carpet. I stared at it for a long moment then looked to face my intruder.

Sakura: What do you want from me? If you're here to hurt me, then go right ahead. I have nothing to lose.

His hand left my wrist but then traveled up to my face. His hand felt warm as it cupped my chin. Whoever it was wasn't here to hurt me that much I was sure of. I looked up to try to see his face that remained concealed. My heart began doing somersaults in my chest. And then somehow, I knew who it was. I felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried to find my voice to speak but found it difficult to even put into words what I wanted to say.

Sakura:( whispers) Sasuke.

The man removed his hand from my face then brought them to his hood and pulled it back, to reveal the face of my former teammate. He looked the same as I remembered him. Still handsome as ever and with the same indifferent expression displayed over his features. His dark, onyx eyes stared back at my own emerald ones.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hello, Sakura. It has been a long time, hasn't it?

I nodded in reply. I took one last glance at him and gazed at him for a moment. Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Away, A Naruto Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Away by Enrique Iglesias featuring Sean Garret. Nor do I own Naruto by Maasashi Kishimoto, because if I did everything would be just peachy. This is a sequel of sorts to Whatever will be.

Why did I have to return? Why did I come back to Konohagkure, the village that I long since abandoned? Why? Maybe it was a sign of weakness on my part, or maybe it was something more than that. Something that is much stronger than myself. Well, the damage has been done and I don't know if I made the right choice. I was a fool. A fool to think that Sakura would forgive me and welcome me back with open arms. Why would she? After all the suffering I've put her through, it's not likely that she'll ever forgive me. And I don't blame her if she hates me. I know I made some wrong decisions, in the past, but all I want to do now is make amends with those I hurt, especially Sakura and Naruto. They were my friends, my only family and I let them down. I hurt them both and I know that I don't deserve their forgiveness. But, I hope that maybe someday, once the wounds I left in their hearts heal and I can regain their trust and their friendship again. That is if it's not too late.

Konohagkure

I have been back in the village for almost six months. Six months and I have yet to complete my punishment for abandoning the village. The first thing I did, upon my return was to go see Sakura. I was hoping that by seeing me, she'd forgive me right away, but I was wrong.

Flashback

I had been watching her from a tree across from her apartment. She didn't' see me, of course, but I saw her. She looked beautiful, standing there looking out of her window. She was watching a young couple together, beneath her window. She stared intently at them for a long while. I could see the sadness in her eyes. A sadness so intense that it hurt me as I watched her. It was as if she wished she was down there, with whoever she loved, possibly me. It was too much to hope for, though. Then, she began to sing. Her voice was angelic and beautiful. I was mesmerized by the simple sound of her voice. I wanted to leap in through her open window and hold her close in my arms and never let her go. But, I controlled myself and continued to watch her. When the song was over and she began retreating back to her bed, I took my chance and went in her room. She hadn't heard or seen me because she sat down and stared off into space for the longest while. Then, she stood up and began walking back towards the window, too close it no doubt. That is when she saw me. She didn't know it was me because she asked me who I was. I wanted to answer but I just stood there, silent. I noticed that she carefully took a weapon in her hand and walked slowly towards me. Her eyes filled with both fear and determination. She spoke again, this time in a more urgent tone. She stood still for a moment, again waiting for a response. When I didn't reply, she moved towards attacking me. She raised a kunai and was about to attack me, when instinct gave through me and I took her arm before she could hurt me. She gasped, not excepting my strength. The kunai fell to the floor and silence reigned before she spoke again. She didn't seem to care if I hurt her. She said she had nothing to lose. It surprised me, to hear such words, especially coming from her. It is as if she'd lost the will to live. I couldn't help myself for a moment, and I touched her face. It felt warm beneath my fingertips. And then, I felt her relax as if she knew I wasn't going to hurt her. She looked at my hooded face for a long while, concentrating on something really hard. I could hear her heart beginning to accelerate. She remained silent and then after a couple of minutes, she whispered my name with intense certainty and I knew she knew it was me. I felt slightly relieved that she had figured it was me beneath this cloak, but I was also intensely nervous. I brought my hands to the hood and pulled it back to reveal myself to her. She stared at me, clearly stunned to see me. Her emerald eyes gazed at my own onyx ones. I remained my stoic self, though I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I wanted to apologize to her and tell her how much I loved her. She spoke my name again, as if she wasn't absolutely sure I was really there. I replied by saying "Hello, Sakura. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" That's it. No apologies, nothing. She only nodded and glanced at me. Then, without warning she collapsed. I moved swiftly to grab her before she hit the floor. Carefully, I carried her in my arms and placed her on her bed. I remained there by her side, watching in her unconsciousness. She was beautiful, laying there on the bed. She was an angel that had been sent from heaven. I should have left right then, and saved us both from so much grief. And when she woke, she'd believe that she'd seen me, but not really have seen me. It would have been a dream for her. But, I didn't leave. I stayed there and waited. When she finally woke up, she spoke my name. I went to her side and waited. She spoke first, asking my why did I return. I told her that I had avenged my clan and decided to return. She nodded and looked away. A long pause took over before she spoke again. She asked if there was another reason for my return. I didn't know what to say. I suppose I should have told her the truth, but instead I shrugged. That was when things went from bad to worse, if that was possible. She said something that I hadn't quite understood, so I asked what was it she said. She asked me to go. I tried to talk to her, but it was pointless, she wouldn't listen. She started yelling at one point. I had never seen her so angry. She said she hated me. She hated me almost as much as she once loved me. I tried to reason with her. I told her that she really didn't mean that. But, she insisted that she did. I didn't believe or didn't want to believe. At least, I didn't believe up until she declared that I was dead to her. I stared at her surprised. I fought the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her. To get her to believe me, but maybe that would only make things worse. I turned away and jumped out through her window and ran. Ran till I reached our old training grounds. I dropped to my knees and cried. I hadn't cried since the night of the massacre. That had been the first time I had felt alone. And now, this was the second.

Sasuke: Oh, away, away... I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know... This feels like the coldest day in a hurricane looking through a glass window. You're screaming at the top of your lungs, and the bells have rung, and the crowd can't hear you. And all that I can see is a building burning. I just gotta rescue my baby. But you don't even recognize me. And even though the feelings been gone, I just want to be here. To pick up the little pieces of remains. I'm going down, the plane is smoking. And the only one who can save me is you. But you want to throw me away. Away, away, away, away,...I wanna know... I wanna know why you want to throw me away, away, away, away, oh I... I gotta know why you want to throw me away. You used to ask why I was so skeptic of love. Girl, because it changes and it ain't gotta be any real reason. You start to live the dream and before you know, there's a door that opens. The moment you walk in, it closes. Maybe it's somebody else or a situation you can't help. Ooh, love, oh love, oh love, oh love, oh. Just ain't what you used to be. I confronted my fears with open arms. Although you said you will never give up on us, but now you want to... Throw me away, away, away, away, away. I wanna know. I wanna know why you want to throw me away, away, away, away, oh I...I gotta know why you want to throw me away, away, away, away, oh I...I wanna know why you want to throw me away. Perfect, we said we'd never be, so why is this happening to me? No way, no way... No way... No way, no way...No way... No way, no way... No way, no way... No way, no way...no way, no way... No way... No way, no way...No way... No way, no way... No way...no way, no way...No way, no way. No way, no way, no way, no way...I wanna know. I wanna know why you want to throw me away, away, away, away, oh I...I wanna know. I gotta know why you want to throw me away, away, away, away, away, oh I...I wanna know. I wanna know why you want to throw me away...

The day after my meeting with Sakura, I went to see Lady Tsunade about my return. Instead of sentencing me to death, as it is accustomed to traitors, she put me in probation for a year. Since, I now was the last of the Uchiha bloodline, she would oversee my betrayal. And gave me a chance to prove myself once again worthy to carry the honor of my clan. My first meeting with Naruto, on the other hand wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. Naruto forgave me almost instantly. When I told him of my disastrous meeting with Sakura, he looked at me wistfully and then shook his head dejectedly.

Naruto: Well, what did you expect? That Sakura would receive you with open arms. Things changed since you left. Sakura changed.

Sasuke: I know. And I didn't expect her to welcome me back. At least I hoped that she would have let me explain, to talk to her. But, she rejected any explanation I could give her. She hates me.

Naruto: No, she doesn't.

Sasuke: Yes, she does. She said so herself. She hates me and I am dead to her.

Naruto: She's just upset. You have to give her time. She was the most affected when you left. She cried everyday for you. Her parent's death made matters worse.

Sasuke: Her parents died? When did that happen?

Naruto: Almost two years ago. They were on a reconnaissance mission to a village run by the Hidden sound village. They were murdered by some of Orochimaru's henchmen. Before you killed him, I think.

Sasuke: So, it's my fault. They went looking for me.

Naruto: I didn't say that.

Sasuke: You don't have to. I know it is my fault. Because of me, Sakura lost her parents.

End of Flashback

I sighed heavily at the memories of my return. I was readily accepted by the villagers and my friends, all except her. And I didn't blame her. I caused her pain and left her damaged. I just hoped that some how I could win her forgiveness. The sorrow I felt in my heart was too much to bear. I had to find a way to attain forgiveness, but I wasn't sure how. Of course, Naruto and my friends have some ideas.

Naruto: We could lock you in a closet with her and she'll have to listen to you.

Ino: That is the worst idea I've ever heard, Naruto. That'll only aggravate the situation. We could throw a party and I'll bring her.

Tenten: That doesn't seem like a good idea, either.

Ino: Well, then what do you suggest?

Kiba: We could pretend that Sasuke is dying or something?

Temari: No, that is almost as bad as Naruto's irrational plan.

Naruto: Its not irrational.

Neji: No offense, Naruto, but it is. We have to find a diplomatic solution to this problem. Without unnecessary distress.

Hinata: Why don't I talk to her on your behalf, Sasuke. I might be able to convince her to talk to you.

Ino: That's a good idea, but I was thinking that maybe you can send her a written apology and some flowers or chocolate. Something that'll show her that you're really sorry.

Sasuke: Thanks guys for trying to help, but this is something I have to do on my own. So, please, do not try to intervene on my behalf. That will probably make things worse.

I sighed and walked off to meet Tsunade who had requested for my presence for an urgent matter. I hurried to her office as quickly as I was able. The whole way, I couldn't help but think of Sakura. I was going to fix the harm I had done to her if it was the last thing I'd ever do.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleeding Love, a Naruto fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Nor do I own Naruto by Maasashi Kishimoto, because if I did everything would be just peachy. This is a sequel of sorts to Whatever will be and Away. It occurs in the six month time frame as Away, but a few days later.

Konohagkure

Six months later

Half a year has passed since Sasuke returned to the village. Six months that have been nothing more than absolute torture. My mind has been raked by remorse for those things I said to him that night. I do not hate him; I could not hate him even if I tried. The truth is I still love him, in spite of everything. But my heart is just too damaged. It needs time to mend. I needed time to out the pieces back together. Time that I might not have. My pride also seems to be interfering because every time I am close to forgive and forget; in the end it becomes almost impossible.

Hokage Residence

Sakura: Did you ask for me, Lady Tsunade? Shizune said that it's urgent.

Tsunade: Yes, Sakura, it is. Sit, please, because what I have to tell you is very delicate.

I sit down on one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. I begin to worry about the information she is about to tell me. Judging from the expression on her face, I could tell that it is not good news. Tsunade takes a deep breath and digs through her desk and hands me a manila folder. The words CLASSIFIED INFORMATION are printed in large letters across its cover. I open the folder cautiously and read the first page of data. It is about the recent, undercover S-rank mission. A mission that a couple of my friends were currently on. In the Status line, it said MISSION FAILED.

Sakura: What is this?

Tsunade: The stats of the investigative mission conducted by the ANBU Black Ops. As you can see, the assignment was unsuccessful. Normally, this information is supposed to remain confidential. For the eyes of the Hokage only. But this is not exactly under the best circumstances. Not in the least.

Sakura: What do you mean, Lady Tsunade? What happened?

Tsunade: I'd rather not discuss the details at the moment, but what I can tell you is that we had seriously injured Shinobi, as well as some casualties.

Sakura: Casualties? Who?

Tsunade: I don't think you know any of them. They were some of our elite ninja, who preferred not to be named. And we received reports that one ninja is MIA.

Sakura: Missing...Who?

Tsunade: It is Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. The name kept repeating itself in my head like a fierce echo. My heart stopped beating for the fraction of a second as my mind processed the information. It was as if the world froze in that instant. I couldn't formulate any words. I was too stunned to even breathe.

Tsunade: Sakura, are you okay?

Sakura: Sasuke is missing. Are you...sure?

Tsunade: Yes, I am sure. According to reports, he was taken captive by some rogues.

Sakura: Kidnapped? But why him?

Tsunade: I assume because of his kekkei genkai and his unique bloodlines. Being the only living Uchiha, his family jutsu have become rare. He was severely injured and we have reason to believe that he might be dead.

Sakura: Dead... No, that can't possibly be true. He can't be...dead. He just can't be.

My slowly mending heart broke again in infinitesimal pieces. My eyes burned with the unshed tears that had been threatened to fall. My mind was plagued with uncertainties. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I, myself, broke.

Sakura: Have you set any rescue attempts?

Tsunade: No, Sakura, I have not. There are other things to take care of before I can send any Shinobi to investigate.

Sakura: What can be more important than rescuing Sasuke? They could be torturing him. Or they could kill him? We have to help him?

Tsunade: Calm down, Sakura. I know that Sasuke could be in grave danger, but I can't just send Shinobi on a wild goose chase. There are certain procedures that have to be done first. And I need the approval of the elders. It's not so simple. Now, I suggest that you compose yourself. I need you to be calm. You are to report to the hospital and do all that you can to help. You are our best medic, Sakura. I'm counting on you. You are dismissed.

Sakura: Yes, of course Lady Tsunade.

I stood up and left Tsunade's office. I hurried to the hospital and worked to help the injured. It was dark out by the time I left the hospital. The meeting with Tsunade replayed in my head. I couldn't think about anything other than Sasuke. He was out there, hurt or possibly dead. No, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. If Tsunade wouldn't do anything to find him, then I would. I hurriedly went to my apartment and packed a bag with a few items and my weapons. I changed out of my hospital clothes and changed into a white camisole with a mesh shirt over it and black shorts. I tied my long pink hair in a chignon and quickly scrawled a note and left it on my bed, in case someone came to look for me. I jumped out through my window and ran out in the night.

Sakura:(thinking) Don't worry, Sasuke, I am coming.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I(hold note)  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

I hadn't gone far when I heard noises coming from the forest ahead. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and carefully walked towards the brush. Hidden behind the bushes was a body. A brutally wounded body with raven bloodstained hair. Sasuke. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees. I took his pulse and checked his vitals. He was alive, but just barely. He had suffered greatly under the hands of his captors. How he managed to escape especially in this condition, was beyond me.

Sakura: Sasuke...What did they do to you?

Sasuke:(weakly) Sa...ku...ra... Is that you?

Sakura: Yes, Sasuke. It's me. I'm here. You'll be okay. I promise. I'll go get help.

Sasuke: No, Sakura, don't leave me.

Sakura: But you need medical attention, right away. I have to get help.

Sasuke: I'm fine. I've had worse injuries than this. These injuries are only flesh wounds.

Sakura: I could heal you. Let me heal you.

I cautiously placed both hands on Sasuke and concentrated chakra into the palm of my hands. The chakra began to turn from green to pale gold to gold. Tsunade had once told me that gold chakra was rare in medics and shouldn't be used unless it is absolutely necessary. The minutes flew by and I felt exhausted. I collapsed on top of Sasuke. Silence ensues.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: Yes, Sasuke, what is it?

Sasuke: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. For hurting you the way I did.

Sakura: No, you have nothing to apologize. It's me who has to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was being stubborn and arrogant. The truth is I don't hate you.

Sasuke: I know. Sakura, I love you.

Sakura: I love you too, Sasuke. Now and forever.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Sasuke's lips on my own. They felt soft. Our first kiss was gentle but filled with all the love we felt for each other. Soon, we kissed with much more love, if that were possible, and with all the passion that we possessed in our souls. We were one in the same as we would be forever.


	4. A bit of my fanfic The Sweetest Sin

Sasuke's POV

As I watched her walk away from me, feelings I never knew existed deep within me, slowly began to grow. She was an Angel. She was pure and filled with kindness. I was a Demon. I was filled with darkness, my soul is tainted. We were mortal enemies sworn to destroy, or at least I was, each other. How did I fall in love with her? Was it even possible for a Demon to love an Angel? Was this truly love or merely an obsession for something that I could never have? This much I knew to be true; I could not fulfill my mission. I would not. I was sent to corrupt her soul, by any means necessary. At first, I swear that I thought I would but now I know I can't. How can I do something so cruel, so disgusting to someone like her? To thrust her into my dark world where her light would fade away. The very thought of her there is enough to make me sick. I would not corrupt her and sentence her to live like me wandering the world for all eternity in the shadows of Hell. I could not and would not. So there is only one thing left for me to do. I would leave. I would gladly take on any punishment; I will receive for failing my mission. But in the end, I know my sacrifice would be worth it, if only to save her.


End file.
